


Deadbolt

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Joker - Freeform, Tumblr, joker x reader - Freeform, reader sister, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was another tumblr request:'Can you do a one shot, where reader and joker are watching a horror movie. (It’s their day off) and reader’s sister/brother comes barging in, yelling that he/she needs help finding their dog. And they are annoyed because of this. You can add more stuff to it.'





	Deadbolt

“You actually have to watch some of it, J.” You muttered as you snuggled closer into the criminal’s side, his arm lazily draped around your shoulders.

He glanced up from his phone to look at the screen, then back to his phone. “I am.” He grumbled.

“Oh yeah?” You smirked, pushing yourself upright and looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “What’s been happening then?” You quizzed.

“A bunch of poorly acted idiots dared each other to go into a house, despite everyone telling them someone disappeared 50 years ago.”

“That’s the plot for about 75% of all horror movies,” You pointed out, “That proves nothing.”

J continued to scroll through his phone with one hand. “Does it matter, doll?”

“Yes!” You insisted, then gestured at the TV screen. “We’re supposed to be spending time together!”

The Joker glanced down at you, seeing that you were actually quite serious. “Last time I checked, doll… we were…” He purred gently, the noise melting any annoyance you had. “Now come back here…” He growled lowly, wrapped his arm around you once more, gently, but firmly, pulling your back into him again. You giggled at his clear want to hold you close and let yourself sink back against his side.

He was right. At least he was with you - even if he wasn’t paying attention to the movie.

“What are you even doing?” You asked looking up at where he had returned his attention to his phone again, now typing with his one free hand.

“Getting Frosty to update me on a shipment.”

“Hey, no, none of that!” You reprimanded, sitting up again. “You can be bored, but no work!” You tried to reach for his phone to take it off him, “This is our first free time together in ages!” You protested, but he simply moved the device away from you, holding it out over the arm of the sofa he was lent against, a teasing grin on his face.

You scowled in determination - you weren’t going to be beaten that easily. You shuffled closer to him, stretching your entire body across his in a hopeless attempt to reach it without actually having to get up.

You were too busy concentrating on getting the phone that you didn’t notice J leaning down to you until you glanced up to say something and suddenly his lips were on yours. You felt your outstretched arm drop to his chest as you kissed him back, gripping the material of his shirt under your palm. When you finally pulled away for breath, your coherent thoughts returned, and you scowled disapprovingly up at him – though you couldn’t deny that you liked it.

J grinned down at you shamelessly.

“Ditch the phone.” You grumbled, still lying across him.

“Fine.” He shrugged, then carelessly tossed the device over his shoulder so it landed with a thud somewhere on the floor behind the sofa. Before you could question the move, he pulled you back to him. You couldn’t help grinning into the kiss as he shifted your positions, laying you back on the couch and looming over you, the movie long forgotten.

He kissed you again and you ran your hands up his neck and into his bright hair, keeping his lips on yours as his hands roamed down your waist. You jumped slightly when you felt his cold touch on the skin, his hands near your hips and now slipping under your t-shirt, making your stomach tense, and his fingers running up your ribs. You squirmed at the sensation.

“Y/N?!”

You immediately froze at your name being called from the front door. J, however, didn’t, instead, moving his lips from your own, unresponsive ones, to your jaw, nibbling at the skin.

“[Y/N]?!” Your sister called again from within the flat, “[Y/N], help me! I can’t find him!” Her voice was panicky and was getting closer now. You tried to sit up, but J still showed no signs of letting you go - though he must be able to here your sister now – and was instead, pinning you to the sofa with his body, making it impossible to move.

“J” You gasped sternly, trying to push at him. Finally, he reluctantly sat up, though defiantly kept a hold on you, lifting you with him so you somehow ended up sat straddling his lap. From this position you had a clear view over the back of the sofa and the door of the room as your sister burst through it.

You quickly tried to put some space between you and J, trying to slip discretely off his lap, but J wasn’t having this, keeping a tight hold of your hips and holding you in place.

“[Y/N], I can’t –“ Your sister called blindly as she ran into the room, stopping short when she saw you. “[Y/N]! I need your help!” She didn’t seem to bat an eyelid at your position on J - nor the fact that the man in question was once again turning his attention to your neck - but you could feel the heat burning on your cheeks.

“What?” You asked, your voice cracking as J nibbled on a particular spot.

“It’s Noodle! He’s gone!”

“What do you mean?” You frowned.

“He’s not in the apartment!” I’ve looked everywhere! – wait, he’s not in here is he?” She suddenly asked, glancing around the room. You fought the urge to roll your eyes, wondering just how thorough the ‘looking everywhere’ had truly been.

“No.” You stated, grabbing J hands where they held your hips and removing them, then moving off his lap and back onto the sofa. You heard him growl irritably next to you. “How could he have gotten out of the apartment?” You asked, now kneeling on the sofa cushion to look over the back of the chair at your sister.

“Well…” She drawled guiltily, “I may have accidentally left the front door open a crack…” She trailed. You raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her. “I’m sorry!” She cried, “It was Tom – you know that hot guy down the hall? Yeah, well, I noticed him out in the hallway and stepped out to chat, and I – I thought I had closed the door, but I – I guess I didn’t…”

You groaned loudly, pushing yourself up off the sofa and to your feet. “Fine. We’ll help you look - he’s probably just wandering the halls somewhere anyway.”

“Thank you!” She cried, running to hug you, then out of the room just as quickly as she had arrived.

“We’ll?”

You glanced back at J who was looking over the back of the sofa at you.

“Congratulations you’ve just volunteered to help find Noodle.” You said dryly.

“Noodle?

“Because, and I quote, ‘he’s as cute as a noodle’” You mimicked your sister’s baby talk when she had first got the puppy.

“And noodles are cute?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

You shrugged, smirking at the look on his face, “Come on.”

“I thought we we’re watching the movie, doll…” He hummed, a devilishly look in his eye.

“Ha Ha. Funny.” You muttered. “If all three of us look we’ll find him within five minutes, now come on.”

J grumbled something, and you were actually surprised when he pushed himself up off the sofa and followed after you.

Your sister was waiting impatiently by the front door of the flat. She was staying with you ‘temporarily’ - though it had been a few months now – until she got back on her feet after a bad break up that left her homeless and quitting her job.

“What’s the plan?” She asked, immediately looking to you for leadership.

“Uh – well, he’s a terrier, he’ll probably be wanting to hunt any mice or stuff.” Your sister made a face at this, but you ignored it. “Someone ought to check the basement, someone else, the laundry room, and then someone else sweep the hallways.”

“Hallways!” You sister called quickly raising her hand in the air, before she then dashed out of the front door and off down the hall before anyone could say anything else.

You sighed in exasperation and turned to J.

“I thought we were spending time together, doll.” He reminded you of your previous words to him.

“I know,” You groaned, “I just – I can’t leave my sister to do this – she’s useless.” You said gesturing to where the girl had just run off. “I’ll bet my life that her ‘searching the corridors’ involves standing outside Tom’s apartment until he comes home.”

J raised his eyebrow at this but didn’t comment. “I’ll take the basement.” He muttered, knowing that would be your least favourite option.

You smiled at him before standing on your tiptoes to kiss him. “I’ll make it up to you.” You promised.

His hands found your hips again, “Oh, I’m counting on it.” He growled in your ear, “And we’re locking the door.”

“She has a key.” You pointed out with smirk.

“I’ll find a way.” He muttered darkly, and you blushed again as he strode past you and out into the hall.

You headed towards the laundry room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly an hour later when you all gathered back outside your flat again.

“Any sign?” You asked the other two.

“Most of the doors in basement were locked,” J reported gruffly, “There was nothing where I could look.” The look on his face made it clear he wasn’t at all pleased by the events of today, and annoyed it was taking so long.

You nodded and turned to your sister who, despite her missing dog, was looking rather happy. “I bumped into Tom,” What a surprise, you thought, considering she had been doing exactly as you had predicted and lingering outside his door, “and he’s agreed to help look – he’ll be here in a minute!”

You rolled your eyes at her excitement - but maybe an extra pair of hands would help.

You thought about what to do next. Considering your sister’s less-than-thorough check of the hallways, you decided it was probably best to assign floors to each person and sweep the building.

That was when Tom showed up.

“Hiya,” He greeted everyone, stopping in his tracks when he caught sight of J stood with you.

You were quite close with Tom - close enough to him to confide your situation with the Joker - but it had taken quite a bit of convincing for Tom to be ok with having the Joker wandering the hall outside his flat, and he still wasn’t exactly comfortable being around the criminal. Understandably.

“Sor-sorry I’m late,” He apologised, “I – uh - was closing off all the fire doors on every floor – figured that way we’d at least keep the little bugger in one place till we pin ‘im down.” He explained nervously, his eyes darting between each of us, clearly wanting to keep an eye on J, but not wanting to be caught staring by the man.

You could have kissed him. “Brilliant idea! Thank you!” You beamed, “I’m so glad you thought of that, or else we’d be chasing that bloody dog up and down the stairs for hours.”

You heard J growl behind you and you shot him a glance, seeing the iciness in his eyes, and noted to yourself to cool your enthusiastic gratitude to Tom. “Uh – ok,” You said, turning your attention back to the plan at hand. “So, if everyone covers two floors each we should catch this slippery pup in no time.” You looked between each person, Tom and your sister nodding, but J just stood there looking moodier than usual. You knew he’d do it though. “Just make sure that you keep every door closed behind you,” You warned them, then pausing and looking over at your sister. “Uh – actually – slightly change of plans… You guys can take two floors each, I think I’ll stick with my sister.”

“Hey, I can handle it!” Your sister retorted with a scowl.

“Yeah, no, I know.” You said quickly, “I just think – my memory is really shit today – I – uh - I might need you to remind me.”

“Oh, sure thing!” She grinned, so easily convinced it was hard not to roll your eyes. 

You turned back to the two guys. “So, Tom takes the first two floors,” You pointed at him, “we’ll take the third, fourth, fifth and sixth,” You gestured between you and your sister, “And, J, you take the seventh and eighth – I doubt there’s any need to check the roof.”

With that, everyone headed to the stairwell and a reluctant you were dragged down the stairs by your sister, her arm happily linked with yours.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker scowled to himself as he took the stairs up two floors to the seventh floor. He strode moodily down the hallway eventually coming to a small corridor that led off from it to an alcove that held the tiny lift that serviced the building.

He shot a careless glance down it, not bothering to actually walk down it, until he saw a shape that made him hesitated.

He wanted to dismiss it as a plant pot, or a lost jumper, but then it moved out of the corner of his eye.

The small terrier was sniffing the border of the wall close to the lift doors as the Joker approached. The dog must have sense him because it suddenly turned on him as J went to grab it, pulling its ears back and down, baring its tiny needle teeth. The Joker almost wanted to laugh at the pathetic attempt of intimidation from such a small creature, but instead he reached to scruff the ‘Noodle’. The puppy, however, took this chance to nip warningly at the air by the Joker’s fingers.

This time the Joker did laugh, a loud haunting sound that the puppy shrinking away from him, backing itself into the wall, the contact making it jump and spin to face the wall with snarl. The Joker laughed again. “Feisty mutt.” He muttered, now easily able to grab the pup by the back of the neck and lift it up so it was level with his face. Noodle snarled, trying to nip at the hand that held him before noticing J’s face near his and growling angrily at this instead. The Joker watched in amusement for a while until he grew bored and he let out his own deep growl, the puppy immediately going silent and cowering where it was held.

“Better.” The Joker grumbled, moving to support it in both arms. The puppy scrambled in his hold, climbing its way up J’s his chest so one foot was on his shoulder, the other on his throat, its claws digging painfully into his skin. It then started licking at his jaw and cheek.

The Joker cringed away from the wet touch. “Mutt.” He growled. “Stop.” The puppy ignored him. J growled in annoyance, scruffing the pup again and pulling it away from him, despite its attempts to cling on with its claws. He tucked the dog under his arm instead, holding it firmly regardless of its squirms to get back to him again. Eventually, Noodle gave up and seemed to snuggle into the Joker as best it could and almost instantly falling asleep where it hung from his arm.

J scowled, but let it be, heading back down the corridor to get rid of this affectionate creature.

No one was in site when the Joker arrived back at [Y/N]’s flat. He saw no point in trampling along every floor on the off chance he found her, so, instead, J choose to wait by the door with the puppy who - almost on que – abruptly woke up and began to squirm in his arms again.

J got tired of this quickly and put the pup down on the floor by his feet. The terrier looked momentarily confused to find itself on the ground again, but quickly got distracted by a smell, it’s tail going mad as it went to wander off again. J noticed this, however and tapped it with his foot to get its attention, refusing to say the creature’s pathetic name. “Mutt.” He growled. “Sit.” The puppy hesitated, as though debating whether to obey, but then almost robotically sat, looking up at J excitedly.

J glared at it for a moment, daring for it to move, but it just stared up at him expectantly. He grumbled something incoherent and then leant against the wall to wait.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This meant that when the other three arrived back outside the flat, talking to on his phone with someone, the puppy still sat at his feet, watching his every movement.

“Uh… J?” You questioned in surprise. He didn’t even say a parting to person on the phone, immediately hanging up as you approached.

J bent down, scruffing the puppy once more - who immediately scrambled to try and lick at his face - and dropped it into your sister’s arms. In one smooth motion he then grabbed your arm and pulled you with him back into your flat, slamming the door shut and pushing the bolt across behind you.

You smirked - even with a key, your sister couldn’t get past the deadbolt. You thought about protesting this, but you doubted your sister minded spending the night at Tom’s, and so, you just let J pull you back into a kiss, picking up where you had left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to know what you think, it was quite a quick write up!


End file.
